Zombie Guide
by sunflora263
Summary: After seeing a zombie documentary on the History Channel. I though i'd take a crack at make my own survival guide based of all the zombie movies, games, and books I've seen and read.
1. Domestic Zombie & Normal Animals

**I thought I would make a zombie survival guide. I have been playing the Walking Dead Game and also seen the show. But there are some important things in the show that they don't address is a good or bad thing within a survival environment. So I thought I'd try my hand at make a survival guide. Most of my thoughts stem from the walking Dead Game since its better than the show and makes more sense.**

**The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection from the Living Dead by Max Brooks is a great book by the way.**

**Domestic Animals**

Be cautious of domestic animal in some zombie lore animals carry the virus as well and any infect you. But zombie animals should be obvious. That aside is not the main reason to be cautious.

You may help the animal but it is still an animal and if you have food I will attack you to get it. If you run into other they most probably will accuse the animal bite to be a zombie bite. So be prepared to talk your way out of being killed. They would mostly like not let you go if you're at their headquarters.

**Zombie Animals**

If you are a fan of Resident Evil or House of the Dead then you should know that zombie animals are not to be taken likely. The move just as fast as if they were alive and are more dangerous since they carry the virus. Hopeful none will mutate into giant versions of themselves and only effect mainly dogs, so we won't have giant zombie crocs or scorpions.


	2. Rank

**Group Survival**

If possible be with people you know, this will increase your chances of survival and lessen any problems rising up within the group.

It is important that people within the group have individual skills and can also teach said skills to others. Fighter, medic, cook, and scavenger are the most common named skills seen.

**Fighter:** Melee would be more important than a gunner but classing in both will guarantee and all around defense. Gun ammo may be scarce if you can't find a gun store or a military armory. Also guns may attract zombies that will be covered I the zombie classification and observation chapter. Swords should only be used if you are already skilled with that weapon. Machetes, crowbars, and axes are the best quick learn weapons since they have multiple uses.

**Medic:** It's good to have at least one of these, but the more the better. It is also important that medic has some knowledge of herbal and folk medicine, since pharmaceuticals will be scarce.

**Cook:** A person can last 3 weeks without food. Food and proper nutrition is important to have the energy to move and fight. It is also important to know how to proper prepare food in order to prevent food based illnesses such as salmonella and E. colli. Be sure this person knows proper cooking temperature in which the germs die at; there are thermometers that are not electronic and can accurately measure the temperature of the meat.

**Scavenger:** A person can only last 3 day without water so that would be the most important resource to find. As scavenger job would be to search and map the area for supplies and if possible bring back to HQ. If possible find a map of the area and/or state, it will make navigation easier. Especially if satellites are out GPS will no longer work. This job holds many dangers if you are not skilled in combat bring a fighter with you.


	3. Clothes & Camo

**Hair**

This would mainly affect woman but it is important to keep hair short. A person or zombie will grip your hair to hold you hostage or take a bite out of you. If that happens you most likely will not be able to cut your hair fast enough not to be bitten and a person will not allow you to cut your hair. So hope your friend is a good shot and won't shoot you or kick them in their shin and hope they fall and let go of their grip.

If you don't want your hair short tuck it away I a durable hat or helmet or something. Just find a way so that it can't be grabbed.

**Zombie Camouflage**

Covering yourself in the blood and organs of a zombie will camouflage your living scent and make other zombie believe that you are dead as well.

**CAUTION: Rain will make this ineffective**

**CAUTION: Make sure you have no open wounds on your body before smearing yourself with zombie guts. If the blood goes into your wound you will be infected.**

**Clothes **

It would be best to wear clothes that are hard to bite through and will keep you warm.

Leather looks hard to bite through so I always though making arm guards would make it less likely for you to get bitten. But the down side is that it makes it hard for the skin to "breathe". Allergies should also be taken into account.


	4. Zombie Classification

**Classification**

Observing zombie should be key; before fighting or attempting to get past a group or horde of them. No matter the kind of zombie they are always found grouped together or in a horde. Never approach a horde unless camouflaged or you know you can plow through it with a hardy vehicle.

Observe whether or not your zombies are attracted to loud sounds. Throw an object far away from your position, if all zombies in that area move to where you threw the object that is something to exploit when there is a group blocking you from your destination. This is a common feature of a zombie so this could be good or bad depending on your party.

**Runners** or **walkers**, whether or not a zombie can run or just stumbles is key. People who have played Left 4 Dead know that a horde of runner impossible to overcome unless you immune to the zombie virus. But if it's like in resident evil and runners "red heads" are a rarity then your run in's with them can be cut down to a minimum. If you do run into a runner do not run, kill it, zombie never tire out but you do. In this situation it is best to use guns and keep your distance.

**Special Type Zombies** the games Resident evil and Left 4 Dead are where you can mainly find special types. These zombie are made through mutations or experiments. Below I will put examples of special types that I believe can most like be created.

Examples of special would be the **red heads** mentioned before as long as all the zombie are not runners these would be considered special types.

**Boomers** (L4D) are obese zombie who throws up fluid that attracts zombie; boomer bile is a good scavenger item. Do Not get covered in boomer bile all zombie within that area will attack you unless you can get to high ground or your teammates are there to defend you, your screwed. So America and some island countries would be screwed since boomers could become common. The one upside is you can use boomer bile as a trade item.

**CAUTION: Boomers sometimes explode; keep your distance, gunner weapons highly suggested.**

**Screamers** (L4D) this zombie is pretty much like a siren. It screams will attract zombie within that are to you location. Find it and kill it as soon as possible. Mostly likely rare unless your somewhere that being loud is a necessity then screamers may become common mutations.

**Tanks** (L4D & RE) they are presented differently but are all pretty much the same. They're the types of zombie where you will empty numerous amounts of gun clips in order to kill them. Melee is never recommended with tanks might as well throw cotton balls at them. Keep your distance because they pack a punch and will either knock you down or instantly kill you. This should be a rarity but depending on location may be a common mutation.

**Thanks you creators of Left 4 dead and resident evil for making such great games. **


End file.
